


Locked out

by lynamLoVeseverlark



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynamLoVeseverlark/pseuds/lynamLoVeseverlark
Summary: Written for Everlark fic exchange springtime 2018





	Locked out

**Everlark Fic Exchange Spring 2018**

 

**Prompt 68: Katniss gets locked out of her apartment wearing only a towel and the only person she can turn to for help is her neighbour Peeta. (submitted by sunflowerslyf)**

I step into my shower, relishing in the feeling of the hot water trickling down by body, helping to relax my sore muscles. I hum along with the songs filtering out from my phone sitting on the counter. This is just what I needed after the hell day I had at work.

 

I lather up my loofa and scrub the grease and grime from my body and actually take the time to ‘de-fuzz’ as I call it. It’s just shaving my legs, since it’s becoming warmer out. I think I might stick on a dress and go for a walk in the park.

 

After my shower, I pad slowly into my living room to grab the new moisturisers I bought in the pharmacy on the way home. It’s very rare I treat myself to something new, but they were on sale so a couple of bucks won’t kill me. 

 

Prim's cat, Buttercup, looks at me from his post on the couch. I give him a scratch behind his ears. He’s getting old, his sight is going and, for some reason, instead of going deaf, his hearing seems 10 times better than it was when he was a young cat. If I have the tv on too loud, or an ambulance goes past he loses his shit.  

 

All of a sudden, my doorbell goes off. Buttercup flinches and stands up, his hackles raised.

 

“Who is it?” I call out. Nobody usually rings my doorbell.

 

“It’s me, Miss Everdeen,” calls a young voice, a kid from down the hall. “Mom ran out of milk and wanted to know if you had any?”

 

“Okay, hang on,” I reply through the door. Figuring I could just slip my head past the door and hand whichever kid it is the carton, then finish getting dressed.

 

I grab the milk, thankful it's more than half full, and pad over to the door and start unlocking the bolts. I peek my head and shoulder around the door to hand out the milk when, out of  nowhere, a big red water balloon comes hurtling towards me. Hitting me square in the nose and bursting.

 

“YOU LITTLE SHITS!” I scream and run out into the hall. “WAIT UNTIL I TELL YOUR MOTHER! OR EVEN WORSE IF I GET A HOLD OF YOU!” I stop at the top of the stairs. 

 

Realising I’m still in a towel, I look down and grumble “oh shit” to myself and walk back towards my apartment.

 

I stop dead in my tracks. The door to my apartment is shut!

 

“Double shit. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!” I groan. I try pushing the door but it won’t budge.

 

I hit my head off the door trying to think of what I can do. I don’t even think I left a window open. Not that I’d go out and climb up the fire escape in the tiny towel I have covering me. Fucking stupid me not doing the laundry and washing the big towels that actually cover me better than this one! It sits just at the cusp of my cleavage, not that I have any normally but I have this wrapped around me so tightly it gives the illusion of some, ending just above my knees but split halfway up my thighs.

 

I realise with horror, that I’ll have to knock into a neighbour. 

 

I take a moment to think of my options. I won’t knock into Miss Mags, seeing me in this state of undress would probably give her another stroke, and I would no way in hell want to do that to the sweet lady. Seneca Crane is a creep so he’s a no too. Plus I think he’s in work but shit, he might be getting home soon. Shit! I gotta move fast!

 

I knock into the apartment across from me, hoping he is awake. Peeta is an EMT and was on a late shift last night, I think.

 

“Please answer, Peeta,” I mumble to myself, praying the door opens.

 

**Peeta’s POV**

 

I’m woken up by a scream, followed by shouting out in the hall. Well, not unusual for this apartment block. The kids around here are very rambunctious and don't have consideration for their neighbours. 

 

I try to doze back off, hoping to get a couple of more hours before I have to get up and get ready for my next shift.

 

I'm roused by a soft knock on my door. Wondering who it could be, I sit up rubbing my eyes. “Hold on, be there in a minute!” I call out.

 

Getting up off the bed, I pull on my gym shorts and grab a t-shirt. I'm pulling it over my head as I swing my door open.

 

I'm gobsmacked by who stands at my door. 

 

My neighbour from across the hall, Katniss Everdeen, stands before me in a forest green towel that leaves very little to the imagination. Her long hair cascades down her back with a few strands falling on her chest. Water drips off her hair and my eyes involuntarily follow the droplet down her cleavage. 

 

Shaking my head I break myself out of the filthy thoughts my mind is having.

 

“Katniss, what can I do you on?” I ask. Her olive skin turns red and she looks at me funny.

 

“Huh?” she asks.

 

Realising my slip up I turn beet red myself. “Sorry, eh still half asleep,” I mumble hoping that assures her I'm not a perv like Mr. Crane two doors down. “What can I do for you?”

 

She sheepishly smiles at me. “I seem to have locked myself out. I was wondering if you would be able ring the super for me?” 

 

“Yeah, sure. Come on in. I need to find my phone. Do I want to know how you got locked out in a towel?” I ask as she follows me into my apartment.

 

“I was only out of the shower, when a kid knocked and asked for some milk for his mom. I got the milk, opened the door when a water balloon came hurtling towards me. I ran out after them before realising my state of undress, only to find my door shut. Don't know how, but it is what it is,” she tells me while standing just inside my door, looking delectable as hell. 

 

I walk into my bedroom and grab my cell phone. Walking back into the living room I notice she looks awkward and my chivalrous brain kicks in.

 

“Would you ehm, like to borrow something to wear? I might have an old t-shirt or something you can put on, if it will make you feel more comfortable while we wait.”

 

She looks at me with her slate grey eyes, weighing up her options. After what feels like hours of awkward silence she answers.

 

“Yes please. That would be nice, thank you.”

 

While dialing the super, Mr Abernathy, I walk back into my room searching for a clean t-shirt. He doesn't answer and instead of leaving a message, I just hang up. Coming up empty, the only thing I can find clean is an old work shirt of mine that shrunk in the wash.

 

“I could only find one of my work shirts for you. I hope it's okay,” I tell her handing over the shirt. “You can use the bedroom to change. Mr Abernathy didn't answer but I might be able pick the lock for you.” 

 

She quirks a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me. “And how do you know how to pick a lock?” she asks me with amusement in her voice.

 

“Breaking into my dad's liquor cabinet back when I was 16 has it perks,” I smile back at her. “Would you happen to have a Bobby pin on you?” 

 

She stops dead from walking into the bedroom to look at me as if i have 10 heads. 

 

“Really Peeta?” she asks me. “Do I look like I have a bobby pin on my person?” She shakes her head and continues into the room.

 

“Oh god,” I groan. “Sorry, I said I was still half asleep.”

 

I decide to search the bathroom as there must be one in there from when cousin Delly stayed with me a few weeks ago. 

 

“Ah-ha!” I declare triumphantly holding one up. Walking back into the living room I stop dead at the sight of Katniss in my work shirt.

 

Never in my life have I seen anything more beautiful or arousing than what stands before me. I pray that not all of the blood in my body has ran south.

 

Katniss is standing with her back to me, her hair falling down her back. My work shirt swamps her tiny frame, one side of the collar shows the barest hint of her shoulder. The hem of the shirt comes halfway down her thighs and the side cut shows the barest hint of her unblemished buttock.

 

That, my other head thinks, is begging for a hand print. I mentally chastise myself.

 

“So I managed to find a bobby pin my cousin left behind. I can just go out and try to pick the lock on my own or you could stand out with me, whichever you would feel most comfortable,” I ramble out.

 

She turns around and I instantly decide this view is more beautiful than the last.

 

Her olive skin is tainted pink with embarrassment from the whole situation. She has left the top few buttons open which gives me a peek of the swell of her breast. The rest of the buttons are done up perfectly and still leaves little to the imagination.

 

I fleetingly notice she’s left the towel on underneath.

 

“I'll stand out with you if that's ok. Wouldn't want anyone getting the idea you're breaking into my apartment,” she replies.

 

“Well; that is what I'm doing Katniss,” I chuckle. 

 

We walk out into the hall and I squat down and concentrate on opening the lock. Out of the corner of my eye I notice blood trickling down her leg.

 

“You're bleeding!” I gasp instantly turning and grab her calf to get a better look at it. But as soon as I touch her I feel like I've been struck by lightning.

 

Pulling back, I look up at her apologetically, then get back to my task of opening her door.

 

**Katniss POV**

 

When he touched me it was like being hit by something. I felt a jolt emanate from my calf and reach to the roots of my hair and my fingertips. Must have been static. I’m glad I shaved my legs, otherwise he would be able see the hair standing up.

  
“Get a grip Katniss!” I scold myself, he only touched my leg, for God’s sake. And it was only because I must have nicked myself whilst shaving. It was the EMT in him making sure I am okay. Not because he is attracted to me.

  
Or could he be? 

  
Remembering I never explained why I’m bleeding and have been standing here like an idiot staring at the top of his head, imagining all kinds of dirty things, I clear my throat.

  
“Ehm, I just shaved my legs so I must have nicked myself. It’s nothing serious,” I assure him.

  
He grunts a response, obviously concentrating on the task at hand. He has snapped the pin into two and holds one piece in each hand. I watch his calloused knuckles strain to keep one part of the pin steady while his other hand manoeuvres the other part around jigging the bars of the lock around to slot into the right position.

  
I can almost imagine those fingers working that same kind of magic on me. Probing and searching for  _ just _ the right spot to make me unlock and unravel.

  
I can feel my thighs beginning to dampen with my arousal and worry Peeta will notice when I am snapped out of my thoughts by the ding of the elevator.

  
I realise with horror, as the doors open and reveal the slick, black greasy hair and presumably fashionable beard that it’s Seneca Crane home from work.

  
“Well, well, well. This  _ is _ a wonderful welcome home, Katniss. But if you wanted to get my attention, you didn’t need to stand out in the hall in such a state of undress,” Seneca sneers.

  
Peeta visibly tenses, stops what he is doing and stands up. I keep my eyes on the door, but out of the corner of my eye I notice that Peeta is standing taller and more intimidating than I’ve ever seen him. I notice his broad shoulders are tensed, the veins on his biceps prominent and a vein on his temple just below a lock of golden hair pulsing. 

 

The sight makes my mouth go dry.

  
“Miss Everdeen, why don’t you wait in my apartment,” Peeta asks me without taking his eyes off Seneca. His tone of voice leaves no room for debate.

  
I turn away and walk briskly with my head held high back into his apartment. Once I cross the threshold, I twist my head back over my shoulder and say in what I hope isn’t in an afraid voice; “Don’t be long, Peeta.”

  
After I’ve closed the door over, I can hear Peeta speak to the weasel. I stand awkwardly a few steps inside the door, not wanting to sit down on the couch or anything since I’m going commando.

  
“Mr Crane, please don’t speak to Miss Everdeen like that. Also stop looking at her like a piece of meat,” his tone switches to a deeper more menacing tone before continuing. “Or I’ll tenderise your face like I’m tenderising a piece of steak.” His tone switches back to a pleasant one before finishing with, “have a nice evening Mr Crane.”

  
Peeta walks back into the apartment and slams the door, making me jump. 

  
He looks absolutely terrifying, his whole body tense. He’s like a brick shit house.

 

His fists are clenched, the veins on the back of his hand popping out along with the veins on his forearms. His biceps tense and more veins pop, looking ready snap to throw a punch, like a bowstring ready to let an arrow fly.

  
The muscles on his shoulders tighten, the throb of his pulse is visible and fast on his neck. My mouth waters, wanting to bite and lave at it; make it race for different reasons.

  
His jaw is tight with tension. His nostrils flare and his eyes have a far away look in them, probably imagining beating the hell out of Crane.

  
His eyes refocus on me, and all his features and body language relax. He brings his right hand up and rubs the back of his neck looking sheepish.

  
“I’m sorry if I stepped out of line out there. I just, I’ve heard the way he speaks to you, and the way he was leering at you just made me snap,” he explains.

  
I shake my head at him.

  
“It’s fine. Thank you. No-one has ever stood up for me like that,” I tell him honestly. “I don’t know why he keeps at me. I mean I’m not particularly pretty or anything. Just wanting another notch on his bedpost maybe?”

  
Peeta looks at me stunned. His ocean blue eyes wide in disbelief.

  
“You have no idea, do you? The effect you can have,” he asks me.

  
The confused look I give him causes him to continue, and I notice his eyes start to darken.

  
“You are stunning. You are fierce. You are a wonderful person.”

  
With each sentence he takes a step towards me and his eyes darken further.

  
“When I opened the door, I thought I was dreaming. But then again, never in my wildest dreams did I think you would knock on  _ my _ door. For anything. But you did. I can’t believe no one; no boyfriend, has ever stood up for you like that before. You are not an object to be won or possessed.”

  
He is standing before me, but I cannot look at him. No man has ever spoken to me like this, and I don’t want him to see the effect he is having on me through my eyes. I’m staring at his feet, refusing to look up. His hand comes up and, using his index finger and his thumb, he captures my chin and forces me to look at him, but not roughly, almost reverently.

  
“You should be worshipped,” he whispers the last part and I feel the whisper of his breath as his lips pop the double p’s across my face.

  
My grip on the towel beneath his shirt tightens as he lowers his face to mine. My eyes flutter closed and my lips part in anticipation of his kiss. My mind subconsciously thinks  _ Finally _ .

  
And all of a sudden the spell is broken.

  
Peeta pulls away from me, and my eyes flutter open again.

  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be doing this now. Not just after Seneca... Fuck, you must think I’m just like him. I’m so sorry, Katniss. I’ll just leave you my phone again to try Haymitch agai—,”

  
I grab that delicious bicep and force him to turn around to me. His eyes have turned to light blue again from his horror at his actions.   
  


I’m not like him. I don’t have a way with words. So my hand reaches up to grip the back of his neck, burying my fingers through the curls on the nape. 

 

His eyes widen in shock. But when I start pulling his lips to mine again, his eyes darken back to a deep sapphire, the colour that graces the sky just after the sun sets and before night truly falls.   
  


When our lips meet, my eyes fall closed with the intensity of it. I see fireworks exploding behind my eyelids, a multitude of colours bursting behind my eyelids.

 

My whole body seems alive, my senses heightened, every nerve ending standing to attention.

 

Peeta’s hands settle on my hips, gripping me tightly, almost trying to continuously remind himself this is real. When one of his hands moves around to the small of my back, pulling my hips closer to his, I realise my nerves aren't the only things standing to attention.

 

The movement of his hands sets my body aflame. I am the fuel, Peetas lips are the spark and he himself is the oxygen my fire needs to breathe, to thrive.

 

The spark I felt when he touched my leg is back, except 20 times more intense. I gasp and Peeta takes the opportunity to slip his tongue passed my lips and starts tangling with my own.

 

The groan I feel rather than hear from Peeta, as my body melts into his, causes another rush of arousal. I can feel it slowly creeping down my legs, but unlike earlier I could care less about him knowing.

 

In fact I  _ want _ him to know, to feel just how he affects me.

 

It doesn't take long for him to find out. His hands move to grab my ass and grind our hips together. Some of his fingers have slipped from the cheeks of my ass to my lower lips. I moan at the feel of his touch.

 

Gasping he pulls away from me and leans his forehead on mine. His eyes are now navy, dark with lust, want and what I assume is longing.

 

“You're so wet,” he moans. He starts nibbling my ear and starts moving his lips down my neck and finds a spot that makes my knees weak.

 

“I'm not the only one who has an effect on people you know?” It comes out all breathy, so unlike me, but this is the effect he has.

 

He stops his assault on my collar bone to look at me with an eyebrow quirked. 

 

“I'm soaking wet for  **_you_ ** .”

 

The noise he emits is animalistic as he quickly dives to kiss me again. My legs fail me with the intensity of the kiss, yet at that same moment he is grabbing my ass again and lifting me up. My legs wrap around his hips, using this leverage I grind myself against his rock hard cock.

 

He turns and starts walking back towards his bedroom. Just before we cross the threshold he stops and pulls away to look at me, his eyes have brightened slightly.

 

“Is this what you want? I'm sorry if I'm assuming things, it's just, I've thought about this for a while and….”

 

I silence him with a finger to his lips and reply with: “I'll allow it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Javistg and Savvylark for being beta on this! Sorry took me so long to post over here but life got in the way. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
